


First Impressions

by prompto



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting between the Kirijo heir and the Detective Prince goes a bit differently than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

 The limo was lavish.

Long and drawn out, the seats were immensely comfortable. A computer and sound system were in the center and even a small fridge was located further down at the other side of the confined space. Naoto was sitting with her arms crossed, awaiting the arrival of the former Kirijo heir.

The case was one that was taken at the last minute. She had done so in hopes of finishing it soon enough to return to Inaba in time for their leader’s arrival. But every second that was wasted in waiting, she felt as if that she would be unsuccessful in fulfilling that idea.

As she was about to pull out her cell phone to check the time, the limo door was opened, and moments later a woman was steadily moving inside.

Her appearance was startling. She had looked quite beautiful in just a photograph, but in person she was breathtaking. Long, flowing hair that matched perfectly with the shade of garnet in her eyes. She had a perfectly shaped figure in all aspects, and her smile upon first glance gave off a sense of confidence, determination, and trustworthiness.

Naoto suddenly felt very nervous, but she didn’t let it show. Her calm façade remained intact as they were introducing themselves and steadily going over the briefing for the mission at hand. The topic of the cargo _was_ important, but Naoto couldn’t help but to catch herself staring far too long at the woman sitting across from her.

“We’re unsure of what the contents are, which is why we have to transport it to an isolated area.”

Mitsuru was all business, yet her eyes were also staring over at those of blue in an alluring manner. Was this natural for her to do? Did she generally always hold such a look when she spoke? Naoto couldn’t be sure, for she had only just met the woman for the first time.

Her legs were crossed, hands placed at the top of her knees as she let her voice run so smoothly in the conversation. The sound was so entrancing, it made Naoto suddenly shift where she sat. She was becoming uncomfortable for some reason, was this woman actually _arousing_ her just from her presence alone?

“I trust that this is in capable hands.”

That was when her smile appeared once more. With a grasp at the brim of her hat, Naoto nodded while bowing from where she sat. It was as she looked back up once more that she saw the woman suddenly looking at her with an intense gaze that wasn’t present before.

“I find myself unable to let go of something that has come over me since I first looked at you.”

The confession made Naoto blush unexpectedly. She tried to calm herself, trying not to jump to conclusions, but it was difficult for her not to given her analytical nature.

“Is that so? Might I ask what that may be?”

The actions were speaking louder than words now. It had already been clear just from the woman’s presence that she was confident. The way she suddenly got up to sit down on the same side of the limo as the detective made everything shift from normalcy to an unknown situation.

“I’m quite intrigued by you Shirogane.” Mitsuru leaned back, letting her legs cross once more, the tip of her left foot brushing at the plaid pants that covered the other’s body. “I’m not sure if it’s just because of your personality, style, or something else entirely.”

The embarrassment at having such a thing being described about herself didn’t help the red that she had been trying to rid off of her cheeks for the past few minutes. As she felt the foot brush at the side of her leg, it made her clutch at the side of her upper thigh while looking over at garnet eyes.

“I believe I can say the same for you Kirijo-san.” Letting that name roll of her tongue made Naoto feel a sudden grasp at her heart. Her eyes locked onto that alluring shade of garnet, and it felt like the atmosphere in the limo suddenly changed from professional to something that was _anything_ but that.

“I don’t have this occurrence very often. In fact, I never really have.” Becoming quite straightforward, she let her body shift more towards the other presence in the limo. “You must excuse me if I seem too forward, but I’m just that drawn to you.”

The last part of the statement had been uttered so lowly, it couldn’t be labeled as a whisper but it was spoken in a way that made Naoto fall prey to the implications.

“It is flattering to hear such a thing from one as beautiful as you.” Naoto couldn’t fathom that she was actually saying such a thing, even though it had been the truth. The way those garnet eyes were silently speaking to her; she couldn’t help but suddenly feel very bold.

Mitsuru suddenly pulled back, leaning on her side in order to tap something along the side of the door. A subtle sound of locking was heard. The action had a clear meaning, and Naoto used the time that it took for the other to lean back in her original position to lean up on her knees. As soon as her face was turned to face her once more, small hands brushed aside the locks of dark red hair that overshadowed such a gorgeous face. Without hesitation, Naoto tilted her head in, letting her lips press onto the ones that were coated with a hint of red lipstick.

The contact was not rebuked. A hand moved, running into blue locks of hair and firmly pushing against the surface. Mitsuru pressed their mouths closer together, letting a strangled gasp be heard from both of them just as their tongues started to slip past the touching of their lips.

Naoto wanted control more than anything, but the fierceness that was made upon her from a single touch made her feel unable to avoid how dominating the Empress could be.

“Things won’t be going down that way Shirogane..” With a slight smirk, Mitsuru made her dominance know just before starting her descent on the other.

The fur coat was shrugged off as she let her own body shift to let herself rest on her knees. It was just as she started to descend on the smaller figure nearby that their bodies were slowly working to becoming horizontal. Naoto gradually fell back, her body falling against the leather seat as she suddenly felt _very_ vulnerable.

Realizing just where this was heading and what would happen along the way, she felt herself growing nervous. There were only a few who actually knew that she _wasn’t_ male, and the woman hovering above her was not one of them. Would the truth change her mind on how she viewed her?

The sudden feeling of their lips colliding once again distracted her invading thoughts for but a moment. Hands began unbuttoning the blue coat that she always wore, and within seconds it was being pushed away and slid off her arms. The same fingers began to work their way at the buttons that aligned perfectly with the white shirt. Anxiousness spread in Naoto, only increasing with every button that was undone.

It was just as the final button was dealt with that hands could be felt running up her stomach and then finally touching the one area that was sure to give herself away. Bandages were holding back the truth, and garnet eyes could be felt staring down at the sight.

“Are you hurt Shirogane?”

Naoto felt her mouth go dry as she could only shake her head. Her lips parted but no words were coming out. How could she ever explain this without completely ruining the trust they had only recently established? It was their first meeting, and thus far the Kirijo heir had been very upfront and adamant about repenting for the sins of the past involving her lineage. But that left Naoto feeling gut-wrenchingly unsure of just how this truth would weigh on their forming relationship as mere acquaintances and more.

“Then what are these for..?” Mitsuru raised an eyebrow just as she couldn’t help but to find herself tugging at the metal holding to let the fabric fall loose enough to simply tug away.

The moment the truth came in the line of vision for garnet eyes, Naoto could only turn her head and stare at the other side of the limo. Silence hung in the air. The utter nakedness made her tremble somewhat, and her right hand was clutching at her upper thigh.

“You’re a woman…” Taking in the sudden altercation, there was hardly any sense of extreme shock in her voice. As she let her fingers trace just underneath of the set of breasts before her, she tilted her head down towards the other woman’s. It was clear that she was shaken up from having such a thing revealed. “…I always had a feeling that a man would never be able to keep up with me.”

The words made Naoto’s heart leap, and it was as she let herself face the beauty’s gaze that a rough kiss was forced upon her before any more words could be said. Finally feeling a weight lifted, she let herself moan in her normal tone of voice. Hands then grasped at her breasts, experienced fingers running over her nipples and teasing them.

Her head tilted back, soft gasps and heavy breathing in between moans being the only sounds heard in the limo. Mitsuru was smirking, clearly enjoying the affect that she was having on the intriguing woman. Yes, she was in actuality a woman, and for some reason that aspect only turned her on more.

Their lips parted, allowing the red-head the opportunity to begin diving further into their attraction. Her hands remained skillfully groping and caressing the large breasts of the other woman, and her lips dragged down, slowly placing kisses over her fair-skin.

Exploring more of her body, she let her lips linger in between her breasts before finally moving her right hand in order to lick and bite softly at the erect nipple. The gasp and sudden moan urged her onward to do the same to the left, and her eagerness to delve down into the main course made her continue downward.

Letting her hands move along with her, the pants were the next obstruction that needed to be dealt with. Easily undoing the plaid pants, she unzipped them to tug down the fabric and let them be forgotten. Black panties clung on delicate hips of the female detective’s lithe frame, and she was just as quick to do away with those as well.

“Kirijo-san…” Naoto could hardly say anything as she felt like she had been broken into a million pieces. Her body wasn’t used to this amount of sensation, and it she knew it was about to grow more intense from the way garnet eyes were staring at her.

“Call me Mitsuru…”

And with that, said woman situated herself to let kisses be laid over the inner thigh of fair-skin legs. Those lips that were stained with red lipstick shifted to the wetness that was practically dripping with arousal. The desire to taste, feel, and know all of this person pushed her to the point of being intent on doing just that.

Mitsuru let her tongue lick from the top, running over the visible clit, moving along the wet lips, and slowly descending into the warmth that was coated with even more wetness. She couldn’t restrain a moan herself as she let her tongue press into the wetness that had been made all because of her. The moans that came from the one she tasted made it impossible for her to avoid not touching herself as well.

Her tongue slithered in and out of that warmth, diving as deeply as possible to get every bit of wetness that she could. The leotard that clung to her own body was being unzipped by her hands, her multi-tasking proving successful as she slipped her arms out to let her breasts free. The fabric clung still at her legs, but was loose enough for her hips to be free. Running her right hand down, she let her own fingers begin to rub at her clit, shifting to run into her own wetness from time to time.

Naoto couldn’t take her eyes off of how the woman was so amazing at every little thing. Just her eyes alone had lured her in, and now she was seeing and feeling her. The way that tongue kept roughly moving into her, the moans causing vibrations that made it even more intense. Naoto was about to lose her mind. She couldn’t put a stop to the moans that were flowing out of her, nor to the wetness that was ever-present with the way the empress was working her body.

Mitsuru could tell from the slight shuddering of the woman’s body that she was growing closer to what she wanted to see happen. Letting her tongue slip out from the warmth, it slid to run over her clit. Rubbing precisely with the tip of her tongue, she could see how those hips were lifting. She continued onward, letting her tongue lick and suck at that same area as her own hands and fingers were rubbing on her own clit. The tips of her fingers pushed into her own wetness, rubbing at the very spot inside of her that made her moan in time with the other woman’s.

The attraction between them grew to an overwhelming moment, and they both found themselves lost in the pleasure created for just them. In that limo, they were in their enclosed atmosphere. The moans were caught in uneasy whispers, constant shivers of pleasure running throughout their bodies. As they urged each other into their climax, Naoto was the first to yell uneasily as her moans dragged on.

A tongue darted back into that warmth, letting those lithe hips push in a rhythm just as the moans grew louder. Shuddering slightly, Mitsuru watched and felt as the woman released herself from all control, letting all of her cum begin to envelope around the tongue that was present inside of her. Garnet eyes stared carefully, taking in every second of the woman’s release as she then let herself finish, her own fingers pushing deeply to ride out her orgasm.

They remained in their own states of euphoria for a few moments. The tongue that had been inside slowly slipped out just as the heir began to try and recompose herself. Naoto was completely exhausted by that point, both from the revelation of events and the day itself. She began to sit up slowly, her hands reaching for her clothes that were scattered around the limo.

She felt a bit awkward, and unsure of what to say especially in her vulnerable state of truly being naked right now. The feeling of eyes staring at her made her stop as she had managed to slip on everything aside from her shirt.

“Is something the matter?”

“Oh no it’s nothing.” Mitsuru had just slipped on her fur coat again as she gave a small, usual smile of hers.

Naoto began to button up her shirt as she was still trying to locate her jacket and hat.

“I should be leaving soon.”

“I know. I have things to attend to as well.”

“I have to ask, is there anything else you’ve hidden from me Shiro-“

“Call me Naoto.” Mitsuru smiled yet again at the intervention. “I think we’ve both earned that privilege now.”

“Yes. Well is there?”

“I only reserve the right to one confession in a day. So you’ll have to just wait and see.”

She’d already gotten the darkest secret out of her, and she wasn’t about to risk ruining her case.

“Very well. Can I at least ask when you might be free again?”

A slight blush was on Naoto’s cheeks as she finally managed to find her jacket and slipped it on. Ducking away to get her hat that was on the floor near the other woman’s legs, she tried to hide her blush as she tugged that on as well. “I’m not sure. It depends on how this case goes.”

“Well if I call as a client, you have to take the case right?”

“Yes. I will be on the case immediately if I receive a call from you.”

“You should expect numerous calls from me in the future then.”

Naoto slipped out of the limo, bowed, and turned away just in time to hide how her face was scarlet red.

Mitsuru was true to her word. Within the next few weeks, about 90% of the calls in the detective’s call log were from that very woman. That **_alluring_** woman.

_~ fin._


End file.
